The Bioinformatics & Biostatistics Core (BBC) will provide biostatistics and bioinformatics support to the entire PNWRCE. The Core will work closely with the PNWRCE investigators to assist with study design and analysis throughout the experimental life cycle. Biostatistical support includes power and sample size calculations, statistical analysis, as well as assistance with data interpretation and manuscript preparation. Bioinformatics support includes functional genomic data analysis and integration, network reconstruction and predictions, as well as mathematical modeling and simulation. The Core has joint leadership from OHSU and PNNL providing inter-disciplinary and inter-institutional expertise. In addition, the BBC will provide education and training, as well as consultations for career development and pilot projects. Finally, in order to stay responsive and dynamic to changes in technology, the BBC will provide cutting-edge methodological and algorithm development. As there is no existing core or resource which has the unique combination of technical expertise, domain knowledge and collaborative history with the PNWRCE investigators, the creation of the BBC is well justified and will allow cost-effective and efficient support for the RCE.